My Boss
by GeminiKeehl
Summary: "Kau ingin menjalang didepan adikku?" Plakkk "Aku tak semurah itu brengsek!" engak pandai bikin summary lanjut aja baca WARNING! Typo bertebaran, OC LEMON


**Don't Copy and Paste** **Don't Like Don't Read** **Warning!!! typo, gak jelas dan ide pasaran, Lemon** **kurang asem dll** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Donquixote Doflaminggo, CEO Donquixote Croporation yang terkenal dikalangan pebisnis. Dia menjadi salah satu the most hasband umurnya sudah memasuki 42tahun namun terlihat umur 30tahunan. Dia memiliki badan kekar dan tinggi, kulitnya tan yang eksotis, dia selalu memakai kacamata menjadi ciri khasnya. Ada berita yang bilang dia adalah Player, suka sekali tidur dengan wanita berbeda. Dia selalu bermain bersih, dia tidak memakai wanita yang sama untuk tan tidurnya.

Diluar sana banyak wanita memujanya bahkan karywanti pun terang-terangan mujinya. Kaya, Tampan juga terkenal dan mempunyai segalanya wanita mana yang tak pesona dengannya.

Darra mengerutu mempunyai bos sangat menyebalkan, menyuruhnya dengan masuk tak akal. Mentang-mentang dia masih magang diperusahannya, jika bukan dia butuh nilai mana mau dia dikerjai abis-abisan olehnya.

"Darra"panggil monet

"hai, monet-san"ucap darra yang berhenti sejenak berkerjanya

"kau dipanggil tuan muda keruanganya"ucap monet

"Aku lagi?"tanya darra

"hai"monet kemudian mengundurkan dirinya.

"bajingan itu"umpat pelan darra tak sengaja dia meremas document yang sedang diperiksanya.

"aaah!! Apa yang aku lakukan??"ucap darra sendiri melihat documentnya lecek

"ahh sudah lah itu nanti akan ku urus, lebih baik aku keruangnya."ucap darra beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya.

Tok..tokk...

Darra mendapat jawab dari dalam kemudian dia masuk, disana ada orang yang paling dibenci karena udah semena-mena denganya, itu dia Doflaminggo duduk dengan angkuh bergaya big boss di bangku kebesaranya itu. Dia juga memakai mantel berbulu berwarna pink yang terfikirkan dikapala darra melihat penampilannya 'norak!'inner darra

"Kau sudah datang" doflaminggo tidak melihatnya hanya sibuk dengan menanda tangai document penting.

"ada apa memanggilku pak"ucap darra seramah mungkin

"tolong buatkan aku jus jambu jangan telalu manis tapi tambahkan susu disana"ucap doflaminggo

Twicth

'lihat!!'inner darra

"tapi pak kau bisa menyuruh OB membuatkan itu?"ucap darra

"memangnya siapa boss disini?"tanya doflaminggo memandang darra

"kau"

"lalu tunggu apa lagi, cepat lakukan"ucap doflaminggo

"baik pak"ucap darra tak ikhlas 'sialan! Manusia burung ini'inner darra dia keluar dari ruangan doflaminggo

Darra membawakan jus jambu yang dipinta oleh doflaminggo keruangnya, dia tak sengaja menabrak pria pirang juga membuat jus yang dibawa darra tumpah dikemejanya

"ahhh.."keluh darra

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja sungguh"ucap pria itu

"ahh.. Ya"ucap darra yang sibuk membersihkan kemejanya.

"ayo ikut aku"ucap pria itu menarik tanganya darra, dia membawanya ke basement lebih tepatnya kemobil pria itu.

"ini pakai kemeja ku, maaf mengotorinya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa??"tanya pria itu

"Namaku corazon kau?"tanya corazon

"aku Darra"ucap darra

"sekali maaf"ucap corazon

" tak apa-apa"ucap darra tak enak

Darra mengantinya ditoilet basement, dia juga merapikan penampilannya. Kemeja corazon cukup kebesaran darra tak habis akal memperbaiki penampilannya.

Dia juga ingat , bossnya meminta jus jambu dia harus membawakan ulang. Dia melihat corazon sudah tidak ada.

Klekk

Pintu ruangan doflaminggo terbuka, terlihat pria rambut pirang berkulit putih masuk dengan seenaknya.

"kau sudah kembali?"tanya doflaminggo

"yaa"ucap corazon

Pintu ruangan doflaminggo terbuka lagi, darra masuk membawakan jus yang dipintanya.

"kau lama"ucap doflaminggo merinci tubuh darra

'kenapa dia menganti kemejanya? Tapi kaya kenal kemejanya'inner doflaminggo

"maaf tadi ada kendala, apa ada tambahan lain??"tanya darra agak risih saat bossnya menatap seolah dia ingin ditelanjangi

"tidak"

"saya permisi" darra berbalik dia melihat corazon dan corazon melihat darra keduanya kaget.

"kau!"

Keduanya saling ngobrol membahas tadi entah kenapa doffy tidak menyukai darra deket dengan adiknya sendiri.

"kau ingin makan siang denganku?? Sekalian aku menebus salahku"ucap corazon

"hmm baiklah"ucap darra mengiyakan

"tidak! Dia makan bersamaku"ucap doflaminggo menatap tajam keduanya

Darra cukup kaget mendengar ucapan bossnya, corazon tersenyum " klo begitu kita makan bersama"ucap corazon

"hn"

Semenjak itu corazon sering main kekantor kakaknya itu darra juga dekat dengan corazon membuat doflaminggo makin hari makin kesel melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka disana lift kosong hanya dia seorang baru ingin menutupnya ada tangan yang menghalanginya.

Doflaminggo dialah orangnya, suasanya makin sunyi tak ada yang mulai percakap tersebut.

Deg!

Liftnya bergoyang dan tiba-tiba berhenti hingga tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak doffy beruntung doffy menahan tubuhnya.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama darra sadar posisinya "maaf" ucapan darra membuay doffy sadar.

"terima kasih"ucap darra pelan pipinya merona

"hn" doffy menekan alaram jika lift mati cukup lama mereka terjebak membuat keadaan panas.

Darra tak sadar dia membuka 2 kancing kemejanya sambil kipas-kipas, keringat sudah menetes dipelipisnya dan rambutnya sudah lepek oleh keringat.

'apa dia tidak kepanasan'inner darra sepertinya cuma dia doang kepanasan.

"arghh..sampai kapan?"keluh darra yang mengoceh dan mendesah kesal sedangkan doffy diam.

"hentikan desahanmu"ucap doffy sedikit berat

Brakk

Doffy menyudukan darra didinding lift lalu dia menghebuskan nafasnya ditelinga darra membuat darra kegelian.

"kau tau desahanmu bisa mengundang singa kelaparan untuk memangsanya"ucap doffy entah kenapa begitu sexy didengar oleh darra

Doffy tak tahan melihat darra menggigit bibirnya dia pun menciumnya membuat darra kaget.

Doffy terus melumat namun darra tak membalasnya, dia membuka bibirnya sedikit doffy tak menyiakan kesempatan itu dia langsung melilit lidah darra, dia melumatnya dengan menuntut. Darra pasrah dengan permainan doffy

"rghhh.."desah darra disela cembuan mereka membuat doffy makin semangat.

Dia benar-benar melumat dan ngisap bibir darra dengan kasar. Darra pasrah dia tidak bisa mengimbangi doffy untuk saat ini.

Darra memukul dada doffy tak kuat lagi dia butuh bernafas, doffy akhirnya melepaskan pautanya. Benang saliva tercipta diantara bibir mereka.

Doflaminggo menatap darra penuh gairah, darra yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya merona hebat. Doffy makin bergairah melihat penamapilan darra yang rambut acak-acakan, kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka 2 rasanya dia ingin membuka semuanya, dan ditambah lagi bibir yang bengkak karena ulahnya juga tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Klingg..

Lift pun nyalah darra merapikan penampilannya dan menatap rambutnya. Pintu lift terbuka darra cepat-cepat melangkah kakinya dia malu sekali mengingat kejadian tadi.

'sial itu tadi nikmat sekali sulit dilupakan'inner darra

Semenjak kejadian itu darra menjaga jarak dengan bossnya dia sedikit canggung dan jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang jika dekatnya.

"kau ini kenapa sih darra, kelihatanya gelisah?"tanya viola

"tidak apa-apa"ucap darra

"ku dengar kau dekat dengan adik big boss ya??"tanya viola

"ahh ya kami dekat hanya sebatas teman tak lebih"ucap darra jujur memang dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun padanya.

"masa sihh?? Ada berita kau hampir berciuman ya??"tanya viola

"Hehh!?"

"berhentilah menggosip aku membayar kalian tidak untuk menggosip, cepat kerja "ucap doflaminggo yang muncul dibelakang mereka.

"b-baik pak"ucap keduanya ketakutan melihat doflaminggo dalam mood tidak bagus.

Glekk

"entah kenapa aku bisa melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh tuan muda"ucap viola

"dari perhatikan dia sepertinya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan adiknya.."

"hah??"

"iya beberapa minggu ini kau dekat dengan corazon-sama sejak saat itu tuan muda selalu dalam mood jelek"ucap viola

"kau bercanda"ucap darra tak percaya dalam hatinya dia deg degan mendengar itu.

'tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta padanya?'inner darra

"tidak, aku yakin 100% klo tuan muda jatuh cinta padamu, walau pun umur sudah kepala empat kau tak perlu khawatir aku yakin dia masih mampu memuaskanmu darra-cha"ucap viola sambil menggoda

"kau mesum"ucap darra merona

Darra mengikuti saran violat dia harua merubahgaya penampilannya. Dari dia memakai kemeja dengan dikancingi semua, rok yang dibawah lutut, memaki sepatu pantopel 2cm, memakai make up cuma bedak dan lipglos saja juga rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda.

Berganti memakai rok span hitam diatas lulut 2cm, memakai sepatu platform warna merah, kemeja putih dibiarkan buka 2 kancing sehingga sedikit belahanya terlihat, dia juga memakai make up juga lipstik berwarna merah terang, rambut dia cepol asal menyisahkan beberapa helai poninya.

Penampilan dia yang sekarang mengundang kagum karyawan disana, dia menyapa darra kadang juga disiulkan.

Monet ingin memanggil darra dia cukup kagum memlihat perubahan darra.

"kau menganti penampilanmu?"tanya monet

"hah iya, apa bagus?"tanya darra sedikit kurang pede

"kau mengangumkan, aku yakin tuan muda makin terpesona padamu"ucap monet kepelasan

"Hah?? Apa maksudmu??monet-san"tanya darra

"tidak, hanya tuan muda memanggilmu"ucap monet lalu pergi dengan wajah pucat sambil memukul mulutnya sendiri.

Darra melangkah kaki keruangan doflaminggo, dia mengetuk pintunya setelah mendengar izin dari dalam baru dia membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa memanggilku pak?"tanya darra dia melihat bukan cuma doffy doang tapi ada corazon, diamante, traboll, Pica disana.

"Wow darra kau berbeda"ucap corazon terang-terangan memuji darra.

Pica, diamante, traboll berusaha dia mengaggumi perubahan darra karena dia tahu tuan mudanya menyukai wanita itu sejak pertama kali dia magang disini.

"yaa aku sedikit merubahnya"ucap darra merona doffy yang terusik dengan suara adiknya saat dia ingin mengambil minum dia mengalihkan pandangnya. Wajah mengeras saat melihat penampilan darra.

'apa-apan itu!? Adik kurang ajar beraninya menatap calon kakak iparmu dengan mesum dan apa-apaan itu wajahnya merona seperti itu'inner doflaminggo mengeratkan kepalanya tak sadar gelas ditanganya retak

Prangg

"Tuan muda!!"teriak kaget diamante, traboll, pica mendengar suara kaca pecah.

"aniki tak apa??"tanya corazon

"kau tak apa pak??"tanya darra khawatir saat darah mengalir ditelapak tanganya.

"keluar.."

Suara doflaminggo memberat membuat semuanya tersentak kaget.

"ku bilang keluar!!"

Semua keluarga donquixote keluar darra ingin keluar namun suara doffy memerintahkan untuk tetap disini. Jujur darra sedikit takut melihat doffy yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan menatap tajam.

"Pak akan aku obati tanganmu"ucap darra mencari kotak p3k diruangan doflaminggo dan akhirnya ketemu. Doflaminggo yang dari tadi diam tak banyak ngomong membuat hati darra deg..deg..dag..

'harusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran viola dia terlihat membenciku'inner darra sedikit sakit hatinya melihat ekpresi doflaminggo

Darra melihat tangan doffy mengeluarkan darah "maaf"ucap darra mengambil tangan doffy lalu mengisap kuat, doffy terkejut melihat darra yang ngeisap tangannya , dia melihat darra mengobati lukanya beruntung hanya luka kecil tidak parah.

"kenapa kau mengubah penampilanmu ingin menjalang didepan adikku"ucap doffy membuat sakit hati

Plakk

Tamparan tepat dipipi doffy, darra menahan tangisnya saat pria yang dicintainya memandang seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya dihadapan pria itu.

"aku tidak serendah itu, kenapa kau berkata kasar seperti itu! Aku memakai sewajarnya , Banyak karyawati disini berpenampilan lebih terlihat jalang kau tak pernah menegurnya. Bahkan kau membiarkannya! Kenapa aku selalu dianggap jelak dimatamu.."

"corazon lebih baik dibandingkan bajingan sepertimu brengsek"ucap darra yang memyalutkan emosi doflaminggo

"jangan sebut nama pria lain disaat kau bersama ku"ucap doflaminggo kesal

"kenapa tak boleh??aku tak pernah memarah saat wanita-wanita jalang itu dekat-dekat denganmu bahkan kau tidak risih saat mereka menggesekan tubuhnya dilenganmu"

"Kau cemburu?"tanya doflaminggo mengerti ucapan darra

"Iya!"ucap sepontan darra lalu dia menutup mulutnya "ti-tidak ma-maksud-ku"darra tergagap

Doflaminggo tersenyum senang entah kenapa dia rasanya senang sekali rasa cemburu menghilang begitu saja mendengar ucapan darra dan dia berusaha mengelaknya.

"a-aku permisi"ucap darra ingin meninggalkan ruang doffy namun tangan kekar doffy menahanya.

"ingin kemana??"tanya doffy didekat telinganya

Srettt

Doffy menarik tubuh darra dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Darra merunduk wajah memerah.

"jadi kau melakukan ini hanya membalasku?"tanya doflaminggo

"tidak aku hanya mengikuti saran viola, jika merubah penampilanku pria ku suka akan cemburu. Aku fikir itu salah kau biasa jadi..ah sudah bisa kau lepaskanku"ucap darra tak harus gimana dia sudah malu sekali apalagi dia berada dipangkuan doffy

Mendengar ucapan darra rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperut, dia senang sekali.

"kau salah! Aku sangat cemburu lebih dari kau tahu! Rasanya aku ingin menusuk mata mereka yang berani menatapmu memuja. Kau milikku"ucap doflaminggo memeluk darra posessive, darra membalas pelukan doffy kaki melingkar dipinggang doffy hingga roknya tersingkap keatas

Darra bergerak dipangkuan doffy membuat doffy mengeram "berhenti bergerak kau bisa membangunkanya"ucap doffy merasakan belahan pantat darra bergesek diatas juniornya.

"maaf?? Tapi"ucap darra tidak berhenti bergerak ini pertama kalinya darra makai g-string rasanya tidak nyaman seperti ada yang menyempil diantara belahan pantatnya. Dia malu ingin membenarkan g-stringnya dihadapan doffy makanya dia bergerak tak nyaman.

Doffy mengeram karena darra tak mau berhenti bergerak, dia bisa merasakan juniornya mulai membengkak dan dia merasakan sesak dicelananya.

"he-hentikan rghh"ucap doffy memberat nahan sedikit memburu

Darra bingung dengan doffy dia merona ada suatu yang keras menusuk vaginanya yang ditutupi kain g-stringnya mengenai krolitis darra membuatnya mendesah "ughh.."

Doffy makin berani menggesekan penisnya ke vagina darra saat mendengar darra mendesah.

"pak ber..henti me..nusuknya ahhk.."

Doflaminggo tidak menjawab ucapan darra dia hanya mengakat tubuh darra dengan satu tangan satunya lagi dia membuka resleting celananya.

Setelah itu doffy mendudukan darra kembali roknya makin memyingkap keatas.

Darra merona dia mengigit bibirnya saat vaginanya yang masih dibalut g-sting bergesekan dengan penis doflaminggo yang masih dibalut celana dalamnya.

"katakan?hmm..??"tanya doffy mengoda darra dia terus menggesekan penisnya sudah tegak dan keras sedangkan vagina darra sudah keluar cairan. Cairannya mengembasahi cd doffy, doffy menyeringai kala darra menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Tangan doffy menyikirkan tangan darra dari mulutnya dia langsung mencium darra membalasnya dengan hati. Dia sudah diselimuti nafsunya , dia tak kalah agrefsinya dengan doffy.

Klekk..

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka doffy membalikan kursinya hingga orang yang datang tidak bisa melihatnya.

Darra yang tersadar dengan perbuatannya dia panik sendiri, nafsunya menghilang begitu saja setelah ada orang masuk keruangan doffy tiba-tiba.

"aniki kemana??"tanya corazon

'anak itu'inner doffy kesal acaranya diganggu

'corazon-san'inner darra panik

Tangan doffy merayap ke paha mulus darra, dia membelai lembut lama-kelamaan tangannya naik, jarinya membelai lembut bibir vagina darra.

"urghh..ahh.." menahan desahnya agar tidak terdengar oleh corazon

Jarinya mulai masuk didalam vagina darra yang sudah basah oleh cairan bening yang terua mengalir membuat licin keluar masukan jarinya. Jari jempol doffy memainkan biji krolits darra membuatnya makin mendesah tertahan. Darra yang menggeleng kepalan meminta doffy tak meneruskannya, dia takut corazon mempergoki mereka.

Doffy tak peduli ini rasanya menyenangkan melihat darra yang tersiksa olehnya. Doffy mengocok jarinya dengan cepat jari dia menambahkan satu jari lagi menjadi 3 jari.

"rghh..ahhhk"desah tertahan darra dia memeluk doffy dengan erat juga menggigit leher doffy meredam desahanya.

Doffy tak peduli jika lehernya menjadi korban darra yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menjadi darra miliknya seorang.

"pa-k.." cicit kecil darra merasa dirinya hampir sampai puncak

"sebut namaku"

"do-dof.."darra menggigit kuat leher doffy perasaan itu hampir datang.

Disaat itu ruangan doffy menjadi ramai. Terdengar suara pica, traball dan diamante.

"apa yang kau lakukan corazon? Tuan muda tidak ada disini. Dia pergi kesuatu tempat"ucap traboll

"hmm lebih baik kita pergi, aku ingin makan daging"ucap pica

"baiklahh, aku hanya khawatir dengan darra"ucap corazon

"kau menyukainya??"tanya diamante

"apa terlihat jelas?"ucap corazon malu

Doflaminggo kaget mendengar ucapan adikknya dia menghentikan gerakanya membuat darra kecewa padahal dikit lagi dia sampai puncak tapi doffy menggagalkannya.

"ayo pergi"ucap diamante menarik corazon

"baiklah"

Blamm

Pintu tertutup dan terkunci entah oleh siapa yang menguncingnya?. Darra gensi sekali dia ingin doffy meneruskannya tapi mulutnya engak bisa terucap.

"menyebalkan!!"geram doffy dia mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat membuat darra mendesah.

"ahhkk..."

"kau menyukainya bukan?"ucap doffy

"ahh ...yess..rghh"

"Do-.."

"Dof-"

"DOFFY!!"

Crottt..

Darra lega sekali kali ini dia sampai tidak gagal lagi. Dia merasakan terpuaskan, dia melihat ekpresi doffy yang menggeras membuat darra binggung.

"hei kau kenapa?"tanya darra lembut dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya tanganya membelai lembut wajah doffy membuat doffy relex.

"adikku menyukaimu"ucap doffy

"lalu?"

"kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"iyaa.."

"menjauh dariku"

"apa sih kenapa kau begitu marah, kau belum mendengar sampai selasai ucapanku brengsek!"

Doffy binggung dengan ucapan darra "iya aku mempunyai perasaan sama tapi dengan pria lain"

"siapa pria itu"

"dia pria brengsek, bajingan, suka merintah, mengesalkan, menyebalkan, kasar, mesum tapi aku mencintainya"ucap darra merona doffy tersenyum senang

"kau lupa beberapa hal dia tampan, kaya, keren, berotot dan.."

"dan apa??"tanya darra

"dan bisa membuatmu merintih dibawahku sampai kau kehabisan tenaga"bisik doffy dengan nada sexual ditelinga darra membuatnya merona

"ingin membuktinya??"bisik doffy dia menghembuskan nafasnya dileher darra, darra mengangguk kepalanya. Doffy tersenyum puas, dia mengakat tubuh darra ke atas meja kerjanya.

Dimulai dari menciumi dengan lembut berganti menjadi ciuman panas dan kasar. Desahan terdengar disela-sela ciuman itu, tangan doffy tak tinggal diam dia mulai meraba payudara darra dan memeresnya perlahan. Dia membuka kancing kemejanya terlihay bra warna hitam yang tidak bisa menampung susu darra.

Doffy membuka kaitan bra tersebut membuat susu darra meloncat keluar, tangannya memeras kedua susu darra membuat darra mendesah. Bibir doffy turun keleher dia meninggalkan kissmark begitu banyak.

"rghhh..ahh..doffy"desah darra saat doffy membuat kissmark didadanya. Tangan darra menakan kepala doffy kedadanya

"Ahhh..hi-hisap ya-ng ku-att rghh"

Gairah doffy makin naik mendengar desahan darra dia terus mengisap punting susu darra layaknya baby keausan secara bergantian kanan kiri sedangkan darra sibuk mendesah kotar nama doffy.

Lidah doffy menjilat tubuh darra perut dan terakhir dipangkal pahanya, tubuh darra bergemetar saat nafas doffy terasa di vaginanya,tangan doffy menarik g-string darra dan menyimpannya dilaci mejanya. lidah doffy memulai menyapu vagina darra membuat darra mendesah kesenangan.

"rghh...ahhkk doffy j-jangan di-sana aku ak..kan ce..pat ke..luar klo k..au ma..in disana arhhkk..rghh"desah darra saat doffy menggigit kecil krolitsnya.

"arhggg..ti..dakk"

Lidah doffy menyapu semua ovarium darra dia menelannya habis. Nafas darra memburu dia terbaring lemas diatas meja

Doffy melihat darra benar-benar sexy ditak sabar untuk menyatuhkannya.

"siapkan dirimu, baby"ucap doffy dengan nada sexsual

Doffy menurunkan celananya dan lihat penis doffy yang sudah berdiri tegak diujungnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. Darra merona melihat langsung benda kramat pria itu.

'a-apa muat?'inner darra menelan ludahnya.

Doffy menempelkan kelapa penisnya dibibir vagina darra dan menggesekannya membuat darra mengeliat nikmat.

"rghhh..doffy ce..pat ma-masukan"desah darra

"you wish baby"goda doffy dia perlahan memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina darra.

"ahkk..."darra merasa tubuhnya sangat penuh, doffy terus memasukan penisnya yang baru setengah masuk.

Blapp..

Akhirnya seluruh penis doffy masuk, tubuh mereka menyatuh. Darra bisa merasakan penis doffy mengenai bibir rahimnya. Doffy mulai bergerak membuat kepala darra mendengak keatas, saliva darra menetes, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"ahkkk.. Rghh do-ffy"

"rghh... terus.. ahkk di-sana"

"disini ya?"

Doffy maju mundurkan tubuhnya dia menumbuk hingga mengenai g-spot darra membuat darra mendesah kuat.

"Doffy...rghh.."

"terus mendesah untukku"

"ahkkhh do-fyy"

"yeaghh...rghh"

"I Cum! Ahhklk"

Crottt

Crott

doffy terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat tak peduli darra masih lemas , darra sudah yang keluar beberapa kali tapi doffy belum keluar sama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah menganti banyak gaya.

"arghhh..do-ffy k-kau ka-kapann sa-sampai..nya, Ak- rghh H-ham..Ahhkk..."

"Do-Doffy!! cepat!! Rghhh"

"bersamaan, aku hampir sampai"

Doffy makin kasar begeraknya sampai mejanya mendecit keras.

"Ti-dakk..rghh.. Ak-...rghh tak.. Me-"

"DOFFY!!"

"DARRA"

Crott...

Crottt..

Crottt...

"arghhh.."desah panjang darra saat merasakan semburan sperma didalam rahimnya begitu banyak sampai cairan mereka keluar dan mengalir dipahanya darra.

Tubuh doffy jatuh diatas tubuh darra, darra mengambil nafas banyak tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"ah..hah..hah.."deruh nafas darra terdengar jelas dia kelelahan.

"baby, aku tak pakai pengaman"ucap doffy tersenyum tampa dosa

"Ehhh!!"

"tampa penghalang lebih enak, bukanya kau puas"ucap doffy

"diam kau"ucap darra merona

"keluarkan penismu bodoh"

"tidak biarkan seperti ini dulu, biar bibitku mencari sel telurmu"

"lagi pula didalam sangat hangat penisku menyukai vaginamu"ucpa doffy menyeringai mesum

"mesum!!"

"tapi kau suka"

"aku bisa hamil tau!"

"itu tujuanku"

"brengsek!"

"I love you"

Darra tidak membalas ucapan doffy dia merona padam, doffy menyeringai bangga.

"hmm?"

"I love you to"ucap darra cepat

"kenapa penismu tegak lagi!!kau tak puas"

"belum puas jika aku belum bisa mengisi penuh rahimmu oleh spremaku"

"sinting!!arghhh.. Do..fy ahkkk"

Ronde kedua pun berlanjut desahan memenuhi ruangan doffy, aroma sex menyebar kuat didalamnya.

 **END**


End file.
